


Malec: Adventures Abroad

by juxtapoise



Series: Malec: Adventures Abroad [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, shameless fluff, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juxtapoise/pseuds/juxtapoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before and during the beginning of City of Fallen Angels, this collection of one-shots tells the story of Magnus and Alec's adventures while travelling. These include, but are not limited to: Alec's sexual frustration and Magnus/Alec's first time, Alec's fear of flying, Magnus's colorful wardrobe, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec: Adventures Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> My second time writing Malec, so I hope you all like it! I wish Cassie had shown us a bit more Malec in the books, particularly important things like their first time or anecdotes from their trip, but alas, it seems I'll have to ease my curiosity by writing it myself. I'm trying to keep Alec and Magnus from sounding too much alike, so please tell me if I need to work on character distinction at all!

 

**Adventures in Europe Part One: Embarkment**

     “Sometimes I wish I could just go away,” Alec said to the ceiling. Magnus chuckled sympathetically, playing with Alec’s hair. Alec readjusted his head in Magnus’s lap and leaned back to look at the warlock. “Not forever. I couldn’t leave Izzy and Jace. Just- just for a little while, you know? Like a vacation, but without my parents, and not even to another institute. No work, just… calm.”

     “I know,” Magnus said softly. He ducked his head and kissed Alec’s forehead, brushing back flyaway hairs. “It won’t solve everything, though. I went through an adventurous phase in my life, where I tried to see as much of the world as I could. I went to all the most beautiful places in the world, portaling from London to Paris to Los Angeles. I went to Rio, Egypt, Peru- well, we both know how that turned out.” Magnus chuckled, but from what Alec could see, his eyes were distant and tired. “It was lonely. Everywhere I went, I saw couples laughing together. They’d point out the most ridiculous things to each other: brightly colored birds, pretty architecture, shopfronts… I had everything I could want, but nobody to share it with.”

     Alec nodded as well as he could lying down. He could see the fireplace’s glow reflected in Magnus’s catlike eyes, and then Magnus was looking down at him.

     “... But I do now,” he said, watching Alec expectantly.

     “Hmm?” Alec asked, concentration broken by how intently Magnus was looking at him. “You- oh, do you mean…?”

     “Alexander Lightwood, would you like to see the world with me?” Magnus asked, still brushing the backs of his hands against Alec’s forehead soothingly. Alec sat up, opening his mouth to speak and closing it again when no words would come out. Instead, he just nodded and mumbled “yes, yes, yes” as he closed the distance between Magnus’s lips and his own.

 

     “I love you, you know,” Magnus said to Alec as they sat in the waiting area, ready to board their plane. Alec’s knees were bouncing furiously and his knuckles were white from gripping Magnus’s wrist so hard.

     “If I didn’t love you too,” Alec said through gritted teeth, “I wouldn’t be in this situation.”

     “So you’ve really never been on a plane before?” Magnus asked, smirking.

     “I don’t think Delta flies to Alicante.”

     “But surely you’ve been somewhere besides Idris-” Alec shook his head to the rhythm of his knees. “What’s the worst that could happen?” Magnus asked, trying for the umpteenth time to cheer up Alec, who simply looked at him as if he had lost his mind. “Plane crash?” Magnus suggested. “Heavy as the plane maybe, I’m sure I could assist with a safe landing. Stranded at sea? I’d make a portal. Stranded on a deserted island? Well, Alexander… you should see me in a coconut bra.” He winked, and his eyes were bright with laughter at Alec’s pained expression.

     “I just don’t see why we have to fly. If you’re saving your energy, I’m sure Caterina would be happy to make us a portal.”

     “I’m not just dragging you through a monotonous seven-hour flight because I’m tired,” Magnus said, placing his hands firmly on Alec’s bouncing knees to stop the nervous movement. “I don’t want you to miss out on this stuff just because you’re with someone with my talents. Besides, I’ve had some extraordinary epiphanies on airplanes.”

     “Such as?”

     Magnus pursed his lips in concentration. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a voice spoke from the check-in desk, calling first class to board the plane.

     “I’m calling Caterina,” Alec said, standing and taking a hasty step toward the airport terminal. He went to move forward again, but found his feet firmly planted on the ground, a smug Magnus standing expectantly behind him.

     “The only way is on, Alexander. I think you’ll find that the way back would be fairly difficult to traverse in your current situation.” With a laugh, he grabbed his carry-on messenger bag in one hand and Alec’s hand in his other, dragging them both toward the airplane waiting on the tarmac.

 

     “Having fun yet?” Magnus teased Alec, who was sitting straight-up in his seat. There weren’t any armrests on the couch-like two-person seat business class had provided them with, so Alec was gripping the tray table, his knuckles white. When Alec didn’t reply, Magnus tugged Alec’s hand until it wasn’t curled into a fist. “Relax, Alexander.” His mouth twitched into a smile. “It’s nice to see you like this, though, for once.”

     “Like what?” Alec asked, gripping Magnus’s hand in lieu of the table..

     “Vulnerable,” Magnus replied. “You’re always so concerned with not looking weak or afraid.”

     “I’m not afraid,” Alec said, even as he took a deep breath at the turbulence that rocked the plane.

     “Mmh. Come here,” Magnus said, raising up their joined hands. Alec considered the offer, but leaned down in the end, putting his head on Magnus’s shoulder.

     “It’s not so bad,” Alec said as he drifted to sleep.

 

     “Beats Isabelle’s cooking, that’s for sure,” Alec said between bites of his food court meal. Magnus was across from him, his arms folded on top of the counter, all of his face but his eyes buried in his sweater sleeves. Magnus hummed in agreement, and Alec moved to push his chips toward Magnus in offering, stopping when he noticed Magnus staring. “What?”

     “You’re beautiful,” Magnus said, like it was obvious, looking up at Alec through his eyelashes. “Every time I think I’ve gotten used to it, it hits me again. And you already look so much happier. I think this trip will be good for you.”

     “I think so too, Magnus,” Alec said, and he meant it.

 

 

     “Still a fan of flying?” Alec asked, leaning on his luggage. Magnus seemed to be in a state of despair as he carried his and Alec’s carry-on bags over his shoulder.

     “Why are customs necessary?” Magnus groaned. “I know I said no magic until we’re finished with grand mundane experience of airplanes, but would you mind if I hurried up this line?”

     “Go ahead,” Alec said, shrugging. Magnus looked around, concentrated on his work, and snapped his fingers. As the blue haze that surrounded his hand died down, it was as if the customs line had become alive. Morose and quiet passengers became hyperactive: quick to answer questions and eager to help the customs officers, and soon enough, Alec was out in the airport with Magnus, pulling their one checked bag off the baggage claim line.

     When they stepped outside the airport dragging their luggage, enchanted to feel a bit lighter, Alec noticed how enveloped Magnus seemed by the city of London. Remembering that it had once been Magnus’s home, Alec reached for his hand and when their fingers were twined, squeezed it gently.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciative, as is constructive criticism, but please be polite!


End file.
